Adopted
by scholcomp25
Summary: Vernon wants to get rid of Harry perminantly. So he puts an ad in a newspaper.
1. Chapter 01

Chapter One

It was May 30, 1991, just two months shy of Harry's eleventh birthday and he

was locked in the cupboard under the stairs. Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle,

sat in the kitchen and thought about what it would be like to get rid of his

freakish nephew forever. Ever since Harry had appeared on his doorstep almost

ten years ago, Vernon had thought of putting Harry up for adoption and as he

thought about this more and more it just kept sounding better and better to

him.

He yelled, "Petunia, Dudley! Come into the kitchen!"

Petunia and Dudley entered the kitchen and sat down at the table with Vernon.

Petunia started, "Vernon, dear, what is this meeting about? Why is Harry not

involved in this meeting?"

Dudley cut in, "Not like I care or anything, but I had made plans with some of

my friends. I hope this doesn't take too long."

Vernon replied, "Don't worry about that, Dudley." The next thing that Vernon

asked shocked both Petunia and Dudley, "How would the both of you like to get

rid of HIM forever?" They all knew whom he meant by HIM.

After a moment Petunia and Dudley both asked, "How?"

"Adoption! As you know, I have thought numerous times of putting HIM up for

adoption and now I have decided to put ad into several different newspapers."

Petunia questioned, "Won't THEY figure out what happened to him?"

"I sincerely doubt it." Vernon replied flippantly.

Vernon got up from the table to get a pad and pen by the sink and he wrote a

rough draft for the ad.

Boy for Adoption,

Contact Vernon Dursley

Number 4 Privet Drive

He showed it to Petunia and Dudley, and then asked, "What do you think of this

ad?"

Petunia said, "It's a little too short and it doesn't have our full address or

phone number listed. I think that we should put our address, phone number, and

have it by appointments only."

Vernon asked, "Dudley, what do you think about this ad?"

Dudley said, "I agree with mom, and how about having his age in it too?"

Vernon then wrote out another aid.

Ten-year-old Boy Up for Adoption.

As his guardians

something came up

and we are unable to

take care of him any longer.

Please contact Vernon Dursley at

(01209) 509601

or write to

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

By appointment only.

He showed the new ad to Dudley and Petunia and at the same time, they said, "I

like it."

"Great. Meeting has ended."

After Petunia and Dudley exited the kitchen, Vernon went to the phone and

called the Surry Advertiser, Surry Comet, Daily Prophet, and placed the ad

that he had written in all three newspapers.

Harry was in his cupboard under the stairs when he heard footsteps coming from

the kitchen. "Another of HIS stupid family meetings without me as usual I

wonder what this one was about." Harry thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 02

Chapter Two

The next day, Lucius Malfoy was at home scanning different articles in the classified section of the Daily Profit. When an ad caught his eye.  
  
**BOY FOR ADOPTION**  
  
**Ten-year-old boy up for adoption,**

**as guardians we are unable to take care of him  
  
any longer please contact Vernon Dursley at (01209) 509601  
  
or write to 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey  
  
By appointment only.**

Lucius thought that it would be interesting to have another son. So he decided to write to Vernon Dursley. Lucius started writing a letter. The Letter read as followed:

_Dear Mr. Dursley, _

_I saw your ad in the Daily Profit. I was thinking of adopting the boy you mentioned in the newspaper I also have another son around the young lads age, Draco. I know his name is on the strange side but he is a very nice boy so that your nephew would have someone to play with and get a long with. I have money that I can take care of both boys. I will be looking forward to your reply. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy _

Lucius read and re-read the letter. He attached it to his owl and sent the owl off. The owl found the owner he was supposed to deliver the letter. Released the letter from its talons and dropped it by the front of the door. Then took off into a tree to wait the reply.

At around 12:00, Harry was sent to get the mail he picked up the mail and brought it to his Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon sat and sorting through the mail. He spotted an address on the back of the envelope that he did not know and opened the letter.

He just looked at Harry and said, "Out, Boy! Closet NOW!"

Harry knew at that instant that he will not be able to finish his lunch and left the kitchen to go back to his cupboard.

"Now that **he** is out of the room. I have already received a letter already that someone wants to adopt Harry." Vernon stated.

"Really?" Petunia and Dudley said at the same time.

"I am going to reply to the letter." He said getting up to get a piece of paper and pen. He started to write.

_Dear Lucius, _

_I have received your letter and I can honestly say that I would greatly appreciate that you come by my home at __11:00__ on the 15th of May. I know that you have my address so I will be waiting for you on this date. Don't be late. _

_Sincerely, _

_Vernon__ Dursley _

Vernon took the letter and put it on a mat outside of his house so that the postman could pick up the letter the next day. When Vernon left, the owl that was spying on the house swooped down from the tree and grabbed the letter from the ground and scooped it into his beak. Then flew back to Malfoy Manor.

Lucius was in his office when his owl returned to him with a letter in its beak. He took the letter from the owl's beak and read the letter.

_Dear Lucius, _

_I have received your letter and I can honestly say that I would greatly appreciate that you come by my home at __11:00__ on the 15th of May. I know that you have my address so I will be waiting for you on this date. Don't be late. _

_Sincerely, _

_Vernon__ Dursley _

Lucius looked at the letter and said to himself, I wonder why this Vernon Dursley wanted to meet in two weeks time. Oh, well. I will wait until them to go and see him.

Hermione Granger sat in her bedroom, staring at the four walls, which had become exceedingly familiar during the past hour and a half. It was easy to see that the boredom was eating at her, as not only did she think it was entertaining to watch paint dry, but she suddenly had an urge to go downstairs and talk to her mother about something she had been considering for a long time.  
  
She leaned on the kitchen surface and sighed. Her mother glanced at her and went back to peeling the vegetables.  
  
"Bored, dear?"  
  
"Mum, I want a brother or a sister."  
  
"But honey, you have such wonderful friends, why would you want any more than that?"  
  
"I'm sick of being an only child. I want to be able to talk to someone, have fights with them, would just be under my hair every second of the day, and to play with to teach them things, things that they don't know and want to learn, and I can teach them things that I know."  
  
"Are you sure it's not the boredom talking? I know you haven't been reading while you were upstairs because you left your books in the lounge."  
  
"Mum, I've been thinking about this for a while. You know I don't act on impulse I'm to smart for that."  
  
Mrs. Granger said nothing she knew she was right.  
  
"Come on, please? You could adopt. I mean, lots of people do it."  
  
"I know, dear, but what about money?"  
  
"Oh please," Hermione said with sarcasm, "we have enough money to buy a house in Florida."   
  
"But you know how I hate going to orphanages. We were going to adopt before I found out I was pregnant with you. I couldn't bring myself to go in there. To see all those sad orphans that had no one to look after them."  
  
Hermione's face faltered for just a second, but snapped back into an unreadable mask. "Fine then! I'll just go back to my room and talk to the walls again."  
  
"Ok, but don't forget to take your things upstairs with you - you left a mess last night."  
  
A short time later, Hermione's father set down the newspaper he had been reading at the kitchen table, he walked into the family room to watch some television. Making sure her husband was unaware Melody took it into the kitchen to look through while drinking the tea she had just made for herself. She skipped the usual "Man found dead in Thames River" articles and perused the classifieds. She had been job searching for a little less than six months now although there wasn't any need for her to work because Mr. Granger was brining in more money than they knew what to do with.  
  
She rested the paper on the table and got up to get a digestive biscuit to dunk into the tea and opened the back door because it was beginning to get very stuffy inside. Unfortunately, there was a breeze, and while it would ventilate the house well, she also lost her page. Scowling, she sat back down, but her expression lightened when a certain article caught her attention:

BOY FOR ADOPTION  
  
**Ten-year-old boy up for adoption**

**As guardians are unable to care**

**For him any longer **

**please**** contact ****Vernon**** Dursley at (01209) 509601**

**  
Or write to ****4 Privet Drive****, Little Whinging, ****Surrey****  
  
By appointment only.**

Melody ripped out the ad and went to the next room to use the phone closing the door behind her for privacy so that Bill or Hermione know what she was doing.  
  
"I'm just going to use the phone, Bill," she called to her husband. Getting no response, she assumed he didn't mind.  
  
She dialed the Surrey number, hoping it wasn't a misprint.  
  
Vernon answered the phone hoping that it was another person that wanted to adopt someone.  
  
"Hello, Vernon Dursley here," she heard.  
  
"Speaking," a male voice came over the line.

Melody Granger said, "Hi, my name is Melody Granger, I saw your ad in the newspaper and I am looking to adopt the young boy that you put an ad in the paper. "  
  
"Thank you for calling, Ms. Granger. Would you be able to make it here at noon tomorrow?"  
  
"I assume 'here' is the address on the advert?"  
  
"Yes, it is. If you're coming from far away, there's a train station nearby."  
  
"Alright, thanks."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
She replaced the receiver, not quite knowing why she had just made that appointment. Sure, she would do anything for her daughter, but adopt another child? Well, it would certainly make for an interesting birthday treat. She thought, if he chooses me to adopt the young lad in question.

"Bill, Hermione, could you come into the kitchen for a moment." Melody said.

Bill walked in from the living room, while Hermione walked down the stairs. Her eyes were blood shot from crying. Bill noticed her eyes and said, "Hermione why were you crying?"

Hermione said, "Nothing. Don't want to talk about it."

Bill and Hermione entered the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table. Hermione and Bill looked at Melody she had a strange smile on her face. "Bill, about fifteen minutes ago, Hermione came into the kitchen and she told me what has been bothering her for a long time."

Bill said, "So, what is bothering her?"

"Bill, do you remember before Hermione was born we said that we would adopt a young child."

"Yes, as I recall you were too scared to walk into the orphanage."

"That is true, but someone had written an ad in a newspaper that he wants someone to adopt his nephew. Why I don't know. But I have decided that the young boy needs to be around a new family. And I am hoping that we could be that family to him."

Hermione screeched and then hugged her mother. "Mum, are you serious?"

Bill was shocked at this, but when he saw the smile creep up onto Hermione's face. He had figured out why Hermione had been crying.

"So did you call?"

"Yes, I did we have a noon appointment on June 15th."

Molly was at a table that harbored her husband Arthur, her son Ron, and their youngest daughter Ginny. She was scanning Daily Profit, scanning the classified section of the newspaper and noticed that there was an ad for a ten-year-old boy that was being adopted.

_It seemed that this young boy's relatives did not want the young boy anymore. What's a mother to do? I'm going to go over to this young man's house and see the boy for myself and then go about and adopt him._ She said to herself.

After reading the ad, she noticed that there was some numbers listed below. She didn't know what these numbers represented. Then she thought maybe it was a muggle ad, which sometimes a muggle ad did end up in either the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly.

Ron was sitting at the table looking at his mum. She was a very generous person that didn't know how to just say no to anything that she saw or did. When someone had asked her to do something she would do it just like that. Or she would let one of her family members do it for her it all depended on what type of mood she was in.

Molly said, "I have some things to take care of in Diagon Alley." So Molly got up from the table, went to the fireplace, took some from the vase and said, as clearly as she could, "Diagon Alley" as she let go of the Floo Powder that was in her hand. She arrived at the Diagon Alley.

_Something was definitely up with mum_, Ron thought. Ron picked up the paper that she had been reading. He was stunned when he looked at the piece of paper that a section was ripped out of. Thinking of how nice his mother was when it came to doing things at the last minute. _Oh well. When she comes back, I'll ask her why she went out so quickly._ Ron thought to himself.

While Molly was in Diagon Alley was window-shopping hoping to find some thing to help her to contact Vernon Dursley. She spotted a devise that was in the window of a store that had numbers on it, and decided to go into the store and talk the owner of the store.

A man wearing a black robe approached her and asked, "Need any help miss?"

Molly replied, "Yes, I would like to look at that number thingy in the window."

The man replied, "Ah yes, of course. I will go and get it for you."

The man went to the window and returned with a telephone. He brought it to Mrs. Weasley, and said, "This little devise here is used by muggles for communicating with each other, short or long distance. Sort of like how we communicate via fire."

Molly asked, "So, is it still operational?"

"Yes, it is. I try to change any muggle items that I receive in the store to works by magic."

"Do you think that I can try it out? I found an ad in the Daily Profit that had some strange numbers in the paper."

"Do you mind if I can take a look at it?"

"Oh, yeah of course."

She rummaged through her pocketbook, to find the ad and took it out of her bag.

"Here you go." She said as she handed it to the man.

So he took his wand and muttered a spell that sent electricity throughout the phone.

He then said, "You're set to use it ma'am."

Molly took out the ad from the paper and dialed the corresponding number.

Vernon said, "Vernon Dursley here, how may I help you?"

Molly replied, "Hi, My name is Molly Weasley and I am calling in regard to the ad in the paper."

Vernon said, "Ah yes, come over to the address in the ad at around 2:00 on the 15th of May."

Molly replied, "Thanks you." Then she hung up the phone and headed back to the burrow.


	3. Chapter 03

Chapter Three

Two weeks later on May 15, at precisely 10:45 a.m. Lucius Malfoy apperated into an alleyway that was close to where the Dursley's lived. He walked outside of the alley and turned right and saw the address that read '4 Privet Drive' and rang the bell.

Inside the Dursley's residence Vernon was in the study waiting for Mr. Malfoy, Dudley stood near the door waiting for the doorbell to ring, Petunia was in the kitchen preparing food, for their guests that were due to start arriving between eleven to One pm. Just as the clock struck 11:00 the doorbell rang, Vernon sent Harry to the cupboard under the stairs locking the door to the cupboard, while Dudley opened the entry door.

With a stiff warning from Vernon, "If I hear one word, one word, out of you will be in your cupboard for a very long time."

Lucius extended his hand and said, "Hello, I'm here to see Vernon Dursley. Does he live here?"

Dudley check his clipboard and asked, "And you would be?"

"Lucius Malfoy," Lucius said, "I have an interview with a Vernon Dursley."

Dudley said, "Yes, sir, he is in the study expecting you. So if you would follow me I will escort you to him." Dudley escorted Lucius to the study.

Vernon was already positioned seated at a large desk waiting for Mr. Malfoy to take his seat. As Mr. Malfoy took his seat Vernon extending his hand saying, "Mr. Malfoy, my name is Vernon Dursley, it is very nice to put a face with the person that wrote me that very interesting letter."

Lucius took his hand and shook it.

Vernon turned to Dudley said, "Dudley. I would like to talk to Mr. Malfoy alone. Why don't you go and help Petunia in the kitchen."

So Dudley left, and went to kitchen to finish help his mother.

Vernon said, "Won't you please have a seat, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Mr. Dursley, please call me Lucius." Lucius said sitting down in one of the chairs in the room.

"Well in that case call me Vernon." Vernon said as the interview started.

Vernon started the interview, and asked, "Lucius, do you have any kids?"

Lucius replied, "Like I said in the letter that I wrote you I have one son, he is a very smart boy."

Vernon wrote something on a clipboard.

Vernon asked, "What is his name?"

Lucius replied, "His name is Draco."

Vernon wrote something on a clipboard.

"What is your status on your money?"

"I am a very rich man and can support my son and the boy that you are putting up for adoption."

Vernon wrote something on a clipboard.

"Why did you not have another son?"

"My wife being as strong as she should have been almost died in labor having Draco, so that is why we only one son. We had wanted to have at least two kids."

"Very well, Lucius, I have to interview two other people before I make my decision. I will contact you by mail. Weather or not you will adopt my nephew."

"Nephew?"

"Yes, my nephew Harry is who I am putting up for adoption." Vernon called out, "Dudley!" Dudley exited the kitchen and went to the study and opened the door, "You wanted me father?"

"Yes, please escort Mr. Malfoy to the door." Dudley escorted Lucius to the door, he opened the door and Lucius exited it rounded the corner and apperated back to the Malfoy manor.

Within five minutes, the doorbell rang and there stood a young woman, with curly chestnut brown hair, and brown eyes. Dudley asked, "May I help you ma'am?"

The young woman replied, "Yes, I have a 12:00 appointment with Mr. Dursley. Is he available?"

"Yes, mame he is, may I ask your name?" Dudley said.

"Melody Granger." Mrs. Granger said.

Dudley led Mrs. Granger to study where his uncle was still waiting for the next guest to arrive. As she entered the study she was curious as to why a man like Mr. Dursley would want to put a young lad up for adoption.

"Welcome, Mrs. Granger," He had said to Melody, the he turned to Dudley. "That would be all Dudley. Go help Petunia in the kitchen."

Dudley then left the study. He left and proceeded to the kitchen to help his mum finish with the preparation for the guest.

Meanwhile, in the cupboard under the stairs, Harry thought to himself, _Alone again. Always alone, no one to talk to, no one to write to, no one who cares for me. All I am always alone, with no friends, and a family that hates me._

Inside Vernon's study Melody had walked in and looked at the marvelous looking study. She looked toward the desk and there sat man that was just as lumpy as a pile of mashed potatoes.

Vernon said, "Won't you please have a seat, Mrs. Granger?"

Melody said as she sat down, "Melody please."

Vernon said, "Call me Vernon."

With the introductions made the interview started.

"Do you have any kids?"

Melody said, "Yes, I have one daughter. She is the joy of my life." Vernon wrote something on a piece of paper.

"What do you do for work?"

"My husband and I are both dentists." He wrote something else down.

"Why would you like to adopt?"  
  
"Well my daughter approached me a couple of weeks ago and I saw your ad in the paper, she said that she would like a brother or sister, and I thought that it would be very expensive to adopt so I saw your ad in the newspaper and thought that it was worth a try."

Vernon said as he twiddled with the ends of his mustache, "Ah, I see." then he wrote something else down on a piece of paper.

"Do you think that I can have a look at the boy that you are thinking of adopting? And why do you want to put this boy up for adoption?"

Vernon said, "I am very sorry, but I am afraid that you can not see my nephew. You see he is always under my feet I cannot take care of him as I can take care of my own son. That is why I decided to put him up for adoption."

"Oh ok." She said sounding disappointed.

"I believe that this interview is over." Vernon then opened the door and yelled, "Dudley, show Mrs. Granger out."

Dudley left the kitchen and returned to the study to showed Mrs. Granger out of his uncle's study, and said, "Would you please follow me Mrs. Granger?"

Then he escorted Melody to the door and they said, "Pleasure meeting you, miss. Hope to see you again soon."

And with that said, Melody left the Dursley's house.

Just as Mrs. Granger left the Dursley's house, a woman with bright red hair, was walking up the driveway. The woman with the red hair approached Dudley and said, "Excuse me, young boy, but is this where the family of the Dursley's live?"

Dudley replied, "Yes ma'am it is. How may I help you?"

"I have a meeting with Mr. Dursley." Molly said.

"Well if you will please follow me, I will lead you to the study where my father is."

Harry was in his cupboard and started to get really mad. He wanted to know what was going on and he will find out. I wonder what is up?

Molly Weasley had just taken a seat across from her interviewer.

Vernon asked, "Mrs. Weasley?"

Molly replied, "Just call me Molly everyone does."

Vernon said, "Well, then you can call me Vernon."

With the introductions made the interview started. "Do you have any kids?"

"Yes, seven, six boys and one girl." He wrote something on a piece of paper.

This took Vernon by surprised, "Why would you want to adopt if you have six boys?"

"Well, son, Ron, is the youngest of the boys in the family. That it would be nice if he had a brother that was around his age." Vernon wrote something on the piece of paper.

"You also said that you have a daughter?"

"Yes, Virginia, we call her Ginny for short, she is a year younger then Ron and is the youngest of the Weasley." Vernon wrote something on the piece of paper.

"So let me get this straight, you have eight people in your family?"

"Oh, no, nine, my husband Arthur."

Vernon wrote something on the piece of paper.

"You must be very rich to accommodate for all of the siblings in your family?"

"Oh, no, we are very poor."

Vernon was shocked when he heard this and said, "WHAT? And you want to adopt? I think that I have already made my decision when I say, that I don't think that you are qualified for adopting my nephew. Good day to you, Mrs. Weasley. Dudley, show Mrs. Weasley out."

Dudley left the kitchen and practically threw Mrs. Weasley right out of the house.

When Harry was finally let out of the cupboard, he asked his uncle, "What were those people doing in the house?"

"Well, you see, I have finally decided to get rid of you."

"Ri… rid… of me." Harry stuttered out of happiness, "Why? Would you want to do that? That would make me happy and you have always stridden to make my life a living hell."

"You see we never wanted you. You somehow appeared on our doorstep one morning eleven years ago."

"I have tried to please you since I was sent here."

"Sorry, boy, but I never liked you and neither did Dudley and your aunt. I haven't made up my mind yet on who will adopt you but be sure that you will be staying at one of my clients that wish to adopt you real soon. And you had better be good with the family that I send you."

Harry went back to his cupboard under the stairs he needed to find something anything that he can put his oversized clothes, that he has into. He searched the whole cupboard and he didn't find anything that would be big enough to carry everything with him. He exited his cupboard and went to the kitchen, where the Dursley's were all congregated around the kitchen table.

He approached them and asked, "Excuse me uncle, but do you think that I can have something to put my stuff into, like a suitcase, or a duffle bag? Please."

Vernon gave him a strange look, and said, "Use the shopping bags, and leave us alone, Boy!"

So Harry went to the kitchen drawer that held the shopping bags and took 3 to 4 shopping bags out. He said to himself, _That__ should be enough for all the stuff that I got. I just have to fold everything really, really small._


	4. Chapter 04

Chapter Four

After the interviews were concluded, the Dursley family minus Harry were seated back at the kitchen table talking about whom will adopt him.

Vernon said, "Ok, I have interviewed three people that wanted to adopt the BOY. I have taken notes from each their interviews. We are going to look over the notes and decide who will be best qualified to adopt the BOY." Vernon took out three sheets of paper, that had notes written on them, and said, "The first listed of notes are from Molly Weasley."

"We will start with the Weasley family. I have already made my dissension on them but wanted your opinion." Mrs. Dursley and Dudley looked over the copy of notes.

Petunia said, "Am I reading this right, seven boys and one girl?"

"Yes, that's what she said."

"So it seems that she only wants to adopt because she wants her youngest son to be happy with another brother?"

"Yes." Vernon said. "There is more, they are all very poor. I have already told Molly Weasley that she will not be adopting the boy." Petunia and Dudley said that they agreed.

The next set of notes was from Mrs. Melody Granger. "She has only one daughter, and that she is the joy of her life, how corny is that."

"They are dentists that would mean that they would take very good care of his teeth and that we would not want that to happen. We want him to be as miserable as possible."

"Who would have thought that anyone would want to adopt because of their daughter is absolutely ridiculous, I vote we don't let the Grangers adopt Harry."

"Well then that means that the only person that we have left are the Malfoy family. Lucius said that he would be very strict with him." Vernon said.

"Very well I agree that we let the Malfoy's adopted the boy."

"I agree with mummy, also da."

"Very well then it's unanimous, I had also agreed to let Lucius adopt the boy from the start. He seems to be a man that would be strict with any young man or boy."

Vernon got up and got out three pieces of paper and started to write letters to the people that he had interviewed.

_Dear Lucius, _

_I am writing to you to let you know that I have discussed with my wife and son after the interviews that were conducted that you will adopt my nephew Harry. I will not disclose his last name in the letter. When you come for him I will tell you his last name. He is to live in a closet, cupboard or some place like that, where you live. He is to be as unhappy as possible. To my family and me he is a freak of nature. Please be as strict as possible with him. If he does anything unusual he is to be punished immediately, anyway you know how. _

_Sincerely, _

_Vernon__ Dursley _

He put the letter in an envelope and set it on the table to be mailed with the rest of the letters. He then started on the next letter.

_Dear Mrs. Granger, _

_I am sorry to inform you that you will not be adopting the young lad. I am enclosing a check for a thousand pounds for your trouble, this should be enough to go to an adoption agency and adopt a young child of your own. Again I am very sorry for this but you just didn't make the qualification. _

_Sincerely, _

_Vernon__ Dursley _

He put the letter in an envelope and set it on the table to be mailed with the rest of the letters. He then started on the next letter.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley, _

_As per our interview, I told you that you will not be adopting my young nephew my statement still stands. I of course did not give his name to you, and his name is Harry Potter. _

_Sincerely, _

_Vernon__ Dursley_

Vernon picked up the other two other letters and the last letter that he had written, walked to the door, opened the door, and walked to the mailbox down the street. He dropped the letters into the mailbox and left. After putting the mail into the mailbox he then went back into the kitchen for a little peace and quiet.  
  
Unknown to him there were two sets of watching eyes high in a tree watching him. He didn't even notice the two owls that were in the trees near his house. As he left the mailbox and went back into Number Four. The owls emerged from the tree and swooped down into the mailbox and retrieved their perspective letters from the mailbox. They then flew off to their respected places.


	5. Chapter 05

Chapter 5

The Granger House

Melody Granger was at home when she received a letter that was supposedly from Vernon Dursley. She quickly opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Mrs. Granger, _

_I am sorry to inform you that you will not be adopting the young lad. I am enclosing a check for a thousand pounds for your trouble, this should be enough to go to an adoption agency and adopt a young child of your own. Again I am very sorry for this but you just didn't make the qualification. _

_Sincerely, _

_Vernon__ Dursley _

Melody read and reread the letter. She couldn't believe it. He had said that maybe she would adopt the young lad. According to her, the boy needed some tender loving care. Something that she could have given him, but now she couldn't. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where her daughter and husband were. She cleared her throat so that they knew that she could get their attention.

Hermione and Bill turned around and saw that Melody was a bit upset.

She approached her family and said, "We didn't get the boy."

She showed them the letter and sat by them on the couch.

Hermione went over to her mum and said, "That's Ok, mum. I was just acting a bit selfish last month. It really doesn't matter to me, whether I get a brother or sister any more."

"Thanks Hermione, but there is more news, they enclosed a check for a thousand dollars. We can adopt."

Melody showed them the letter and the check. They were nice to enclose a check for a thousand pounds so that they can adopt.

"That's great. I say that we head to the nearest adoption agency and look for a little boy and girl of our own and adopt. Hermione can choose." Said Bill.

Everyone at the burrow was home when Erol came in carrying a letter, and went straight to Molly. Molly took the letter from the owl's talon, and started to read the letter to herself.

Ron said, "Mum, what's wrong you haven't said anything all night. And now you get a mysterious letter from someone."

Molly said, "I have some news to tell you, did anyone read Daily Prophet last month, there was an ad where someone was adopting a young boy."

Arthur said, "Yeah, I remember that article. I was going to call on the number."

Molly said, "Well I did, and met with Mr. Dursley who seems to be a muggle, the interview did not go so well, and I was asked to leave before the interview was concluded. The interview started bad right from the start I believe. He started to get mad whenever I spoke, but when I mentioned that we were poor I believe that drew the line, and he laughed when I said that there were seven kids in our house hold."

Arthur said, "How a muggle ad wound up in the paper to begin with is beyond me. It's ok, we can use the money."

Molly said, "It's muggle money."

"Mum, can't we exchange the muggle money into wizarding money?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I believe that that is feasible and good idea. We'll go to Diagon Alley and exchange the money to wizarding coins."

Lucius Malfoy was in his study when his owl came through the window, carrying a letter. He took the letter from the owl, petted his feathers and told him to go to his private owlry. This is it, he said to himself, as he opened the letter. As he was reading the letter a smile started to creep upon his face. The letter stated as followed:  
  
_Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_I am writing to you to let you know that I have discussed with my wife and son after the interviews that were conducted that you will adopt my nephew Harry. I will not disclose his last name in the letter. When you come for him I will tell you his last name. He is to live in a closet, cupboard or some place like that, where you live. He is to be as unhappy as possible. To my family and me he is a freak of nature. Please be as strict as possible with him. If he does anything unusual he is to be punished immediately, anyway you know how. _

_Sincerely, _

_Vernon__ Dursley _

He had just finished reading Vernon Dursley's letter. When it finally dawned on him what had happened. He had done it. He had adopted the young boy the only thing is that the young boy's name was not enclosed in the letter. Hmm. I wonder what he means by freak and unusual. Oh well, when I meet up with this Vernon Dursley he would tell me the young lads name.

"YES!! YES!" He screamed on the top of his lungs.

Then it dawn on him, he had adopted the boy, and his screams of joy filled the whole household bringing his wife, Narcissa and his son, Draco and a few House Elves running into his study.

Draco asked, "Father, what is the matter?"

"Why were you screaming, honey?" Narcissa had asked as she to entered the study.

When the House Elves noticed that nothing was wrong they left the study, and went back to their work.

Lucius looked at Narcissa and said, "Nar, do you remember when we got married I mentioned something that I wanted to have more then one child."

Narcissa said, "Yes, but with the complications that I had with Draco, I couldn't have more than one child."

"Exactly, well, about a month ago, there was an add in the Daily Prophet stating that someone was putting a young boy up for adoption."

Narcissa said, "Yes, I remember that ad. I still have a copy in my room. Why?"

"Well, I met with Vernon Dursley, the person that ran the ad and I. Well... welll..." He couldn't say anything else so he handed her the letter.

Draco and Narcissa read the letter together silently.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_I am writing to you to let you know that I have discussed with my wife and son after the interviews that were conducted that you will adopt my nephew Harry. I will not disclose his last name in the letter. When you come for him I will tell you his last name. He is to live in a closet, cupboard or some place like that, where you live. He is to be as unhappy as possible. To my family and me he is a freak of nature. Please be as strict as possible with him. If he does anything unusual he is to be punished immediately, anyway you know how. _

_Sincerely, _

_Vernon__ Dursley _

"What is this suppose to mean?" Draco and Narcissa said at once.

"It means that we got the young lad and that he will be raised as a Malfoy should be raised, and not by how the way that this person wants him to be raised."

"Dad, he stated that his first name is Harry, but he did not put the young lads last name into the letter." Draco realized as he scanned the paper a second time.

"No he didn't that's what makes it more interesting not knowing if he is a wizard or a muggle, and not knowing who we are adopting."

"But what if it is a muggle, or worse. What if Harry stands for…"

"Harry Potter." His father said, "then he will probably not know anything about our world or how his parents really died and with this type of information unknown to him we can manipulate him to think that someone else had killed his parents." Draco said, "But what if he thinks that something else happened to his parents?"

"When we will find out the truth from him and then tell him part of the real truth saying that someone else not mentioning who really killed his parents. Thus he will not know the whole truth."

"Excellent plan, dad. If it is does turn out to be Harry Potter."

"Now I must get ready to meet with Dursleys, Draco do you want to come with me?" Draco said,

"Really? Yes. I would like to."

"Then lets get going." Around 11:00 p.m. Draco and Lucius got their brooms from their broom cupboard and took off into the air. When they reached an alleyway that was near Privet Drive. They took out some canned food, that the House Elves had put into the their packs.

Lucius muttered "accio beds," and two beds flew into the air and landed perfectly into the alleyway. When the beds appeared Lucius and Draco fell asleep immediately. So that they would get up early and make the beds disappear before any muggle noticed anything unusual in the alleyway.

At the Dursley's residents Vernon and Petunia were getting ready to for bed, when they had gotten into there beds, and had just fallen asleep. The beds suddenly flew up into the air and turned upside down depositing them onto the floor and then flew out the window down the street, landing them hard on to the floor.  This made Vernon very mad and went over to the cupboard and opened the door.

He saw that Harry was sound asleep and woke him up as he shouted, "Boy, what did you do to our beds? Where are they?"

Harry started to rub his eyes and put on his glasses when he heard his uncle screaming. "What?"

"You heard me boy, where are our beds?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Sure you don't…  Now where are the beds?"

"I just said I didn't do anything to your beds. I have no idea what you are mumbling about. Now let me get back to sleep."

Vernon could not believe that **he** did not know what happened to the beds. So what that thought he went back up stairs and saw Petunia asleep on the floor where her bed was. He had no other choice but to sleep next to her.

The next morning, Draco and Lucius woke up at around 9:45. Lucius conjured a spell and made the beds reappear in the Dursley's bedroom again, while floating Vernon and Petunia in the air so that they landed on their beds. Draco and Lucius had breakfast an hour or so later.

That same morning, at the Dursley's house, Harry woke up and when his aunt had rapped very loudly on his cupboard door. Opening the unlocked door, Harry stepped out and walked to the kitchen. Lucius rang the doorbell, with Draco by his side. A heavy set young boy that he had met previously opened the door.

"Dudley, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir, Come in Mr. Malfoy. Come in. My dad is waiting for you."

Vernon exited from the kitchen when he heard that Mr. Malfoy's name floated into the kitchen from his son's mouth. He entered the living room where he saw Lucius and a young boy that looked exactly like him.  
  
"Vernon," Lucius said as he put out his hand.  
  
Vernon took Lucius' hand and shook it Vernon said, "Lucius, and who is this young lad next to you?"  
  
Lucius said, "This is my son Draco, my pride and joy."  
  
Vernon extended his hand to Draco, and Draco shook it. "Pleasure to meet you sir."

"Same here Draco very unusual name."

"Yes, it is, but my wife and I like it. Is the young lad ready to leave?"  
  
"Boy, you ready yet?"  
  
"Yes, sir." came Harry's voice coming from a closet under the stairs.  
  
"Good, your new father and brother are here."  
  
Harry rushed out of a door that was under a flight of stairs. His insides were flowing with anxiety. _I'm leaving, I can't believe it. I'm leaving this house this place._ Harry thought to himself.  
  
Harry then noticed the two young people with silver white hair and the grayest eyes that he had ever seen.  
  
Lucius said, "You must be Harry, well then I'm your new father Lucius Malfoy, and this is my son Draco, also your brother." As Lucius stuck out his hand and Draco did the same.  
  
Harry shook both Lucius and Draco's hand and they exited the house, Lucius carrying Harry's belongings.


	6. Chapter 06

Chapter 6

He decided to ask, "Ah…" Harry did not know what to call the man walking next to him.

Lucius noticed the expression on his face that Harry did not know what to call Lucius and said, "Harry, you can either call me dad or if you are not comfortable with that you can call me Lucius."

Harry said, "Lucius, how are we going to get home?"

Draco said, "Fly of course."

Harry started to laugh and said, "Fly? How by plane?"

Draco looked at his dad and Lucius said, "No, my boy by broom, you will come with me and Draco will take your stuff and fly home ahead of us."

When they entered the alleyway, Harry noticed that there were two broomsticks lying against a wall. Draco took one broom that was a bit shorter than the other one, and took off into the air. Harry had a shocked look on his face as he saw the broom taking off into the air.

Lucius said, "Ok, Harry, take the broom and put it between your legs." Harry took the broom and did as Lucius said. Lucius just pulled the broom up a bit so that there was room for both of them on the broom then he mounted the broom with Harry.

Lucius said, "Up."

Harry was surprised that the broom took off into the air. He was actually flying by broomstick.

Harry and Lucius were in the sky Harry was starting to get a bit scared of the height that they were. Lucius noticed the shift of the broom and turned around Harry had on a face that the expression was that he was scared, and he slowly lowered the broom till Harry's expression changed to his normal look.

Harry said, "Thanks. I'm afraid of heights."

Lucius said, "Why didn't you tell me, we would have gone home another way."

Harry said, "What others ways are there to go home?"

Lucius said, "Portkey, Floo Powder. There is aperation but that you have to have a license for, and being that you are underage we certainly can't go that way."

Harry asked, "What is a portkey, and Floo Powder?"

Ignoring the question, Lucius looked at him and thought to himself, could it be that this young man is a muggle or is he thee Harry Potter and he doesn't know anything about the Wizarding World? Then Lucius said, "Harry, how did your parents die?"

Harry said, "My aunt and uncle said that they died in a car accident, but I don't believe them, and I think that they lied to me for some reason. Every time I want to ask a question about my parents they always say, 'Don't ask questions!'"

Lucius said, "And why is that?"

Harry said, "It's just a feeling that I have. I don't know I have dreams, dreams of two people I can see a baby, I believe that the baby is me, but I am not sure, and then a green light, and then nothing."

Lucius lowered the broom and they landed, not near where they were supposed to land but just to talk, before taking off and heading for home.

Harry asked, "Are we home yet?"

Lucius dismounted and helped Harry off the broom, and said, "No, I just want to know a few things, and tell you a short story before we take off again."

"Ok."

"Harry, what you just said about your parents just surprised me that's all. In the Wizarding World the world there is a story that has been passed around from family to family for the past 10 years that I am now going to share that story with you."

"Ok."

"It all started on a Halloween night 1981, there was this guy that wanted to take over the Wizarding and the Muggle worlds."

"Who?"

"Harry don't interrupt me until I am finished."

"Ok."

"Well, as I was saying, it all started on Halloween night, a group of men visited a flat called Godric's Hollow to kill a family named Potter. One man in particular wanted to kill everyone in the house including the baby. So they performed a curse called the avada kedavra the spell when said is supposed to kill anyone instantly. HE, no one knows his name came and went into the house and ransacked it, first killed James Potter, while his wife Lily was upstairs trying to hide their baby. Then He went upstairs to kill the remaining people in the household. He tried the door, but the door was locked to the man's surprise, he busted down the door and performed the killing spell on the woman. Then tried to perform the killing curse the baby, but when He performed the spell on the baby it rebounded back at him, killing Him and not the baby but the only injury that the baby sustained was a lightning bolt scar on the right side of his forehead. The baby's name was Harry Potter. You wouldn't happen to have a scar on your forehead would you my son."

Harry didn't know what to say so he said nothing. As loads of questions filled his mind, one question that kept running through his mind was how did he know about the scar?

Harry was scared he did not know what to do. He just wanted to leave this place and head for his new home. To hopefully sleep in a bed in his own bedroom for a change, but he knew that that would not be possible, or so he thought.

He looked at Lucius and said, "Do you think that we can leave here? I want to see my new cupboard where I will be sleeping. I will do all the housework that you want me to do to keep my stay at your home."

Lucius laughed a bit and said, "Harry, son, you won't have to sleep in a cupboard ever again nor will you have to do any housework. You will have your own bedroom with everything that you will need, and live like a king in a castle."

"But what about what you said to my uncle in the interview that he conducted with you?"

"Sometimes Harry you have to improvise a little, you know stretch the truth?"

"Ok, I see, you mean lie."

"Not really lying or fibbing but just stretch the truth a little to get what you want in life. Now what do you say we head for home?"

Harry looked at the broomsticks in Lucius' hand, and fear came back in his eyes he did not want to get back on if anytime soon. Lucius noticed the look and picked up a tin can that was on the floor and said a few words so that it became a port key.

Harry looked at Lucius as Lucius said, "Harry, we won't have to travel by broomstick again, I can see that you are scared of flying and I have made this can into a port key that would transport us instantly to the Malfoy Manor. All you have to do is touch it and it will transport us to home. But I will worn you it is a bit scary at first."

"I don't care as long as I can be in my new home."

Harry touched the portkey as he felt a pull come from his navel and they were instantly transported to the Malfoy manor.

Upon arrival Harry was in total shock, he had never been in a mansion yet a magical one.

Narcissa and Draco were standing in the foyer, and worried that Lucius and their newly adopted family member had not yet arrived home yet. Right at that particular moment Lucius and Harry popped in the foyer of the Malfoy mansion.

The foyer of the Malfoy manor, was outrageous the door was made of pure jade, the chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling by magic was made of both gold and silver, shining a rose like light through out the foyer, a mirror hung on one wall with a dresser made of lotaniman on of the most expensive wood in all of the Wizarding world it. It was of light white wood with a touch of red and blue mixed into the grain of the wood.

Narcissa walked up to her husband and said, "We were getting worried, what happened?"

"I'll explain later," Lucius said to Narcissa.

In all his ten, no wait… eleven, Harry wasn't ten anymore he was eleven. Today happened to be his birthday. He had been really busy trying to get ready for his new family that he had forgotten that today was actually his birthday. His birthday wish that he had wished for in private all his years of life had finally come true. He was free, free of the Dursleys forever, free from Dudley's gang of tormenting him, free of everything that the Dursleys did and made him do all those years to make his life a living hell.

For some reason Harry had find out if today was really his birthday or if he really was eleven ask just so he knew the date, "What is today's date by the way?"

"Today, my son is July 31st why do you want to know?" Lucius asked.

"July 31st happens to be my birthday. I am now and have been for a full day 11 years old."

"Harry my son, why didn't you tell me sooner during our little chat in the park? I would have prepared a celebration for you upon our arrival home becoming my son on your birthday must be a great joy to you."

"Draco, why don't you take Harry to his bedroom so that the two of you can change for dinner?" Then he turned to Harry and said, "Dinner is at 6:00 sharp which is in about half an hour. I expect you won't be late." Draco took Harry by the hand up the marble spiral staircase. Harry was stunned the spiral staircase just was amazing.

When Harry had changed into a pare of Dudley's pants and an oversized t-shirt covered by a black robe he exited his room and knocked on the door next to his.

Draco was already changed for dinner, so he said, "Come in, Harry I'm ready to go downstairs."

Harry opened the door and was surprised to see that Draco's room was much bigger in size, in fact it could hold up to 4 King four-poster beds, but had the allure of being in a forest. Draco's room was a forest green with specks of silver on the walls he had a King size four poster bed, a dresser, with three walk-in closets. One held his toys that he had grown up with, while the other two held his robes, and other assortment of clothing.

"Your room is amazing. I can't believe that you have all this stuff in here."

"Thank you let's head downstairs so that we are not late for dinner."

So the two brothers headed downstairs, where Draco showed Harry where the dining room was. Again Harry was surprised at how big the dining room was, it had a crystal chandelier that hung by magic, and the table was magnificently decorated it was a small table with four chairs that surrounded it. On the table, left side were 3 forks, a plate inside the plate was a bowl, on the right side was 2 spoons, a water goblet, coffee cups by wine glass were by the adults, and on top of the plates a fork and a spoon were placed.

Draco greeted his parents with, "Good evening mother, father, I have showed Harry here so that he did not get lost."

Lucius said, "Very good Draco. Let's sit down to a nice birthday dinner welcome to the family dinner for our birthday boy."

Harry was surprised no one ever showed him this love for him like this on his birthday. _They must really truly care for me being here_ he thought to himself, aloud he said, "Thank you, you really shouldn't have, but I am very grateful."

Draco sat next to Lucius while Harry sat next to Narcissa and Lucius, the first course was of pumpkin soup, with carrots. Harry had never tasted anything so interesting. He had never really had anything pumpkin related, and he really enjoyed it, the bowls disappeared and the next course appeared on the table, which consisted of a small salad, followed by the next course was grilled Lamb chops. Harry had found it very entertaining to watch the food disappear and reappear. With the dinner concluded, Harry watched that the Malfoys brought down their desert fork and spoon he did the same. As they had brought their desert forks down for desert, a chocolate cake appeared, with a candle in it. The cake was chocolate, with chocolate icing and filling on the cake was written in silver, green icing said, 'Happy Birthday Harry'.

They sang Happy Birthday to Harry, while he blew out the candle and made the first slice, then Lucius cut the cake into four slices and put the cake aside.


End file.
